More Than Survive
Plot Point "More Than Survive" is the "first" song of the show. During this song, we are introduced to Jeremy Heere, his school, and his friend Michael Mell. Lyrics [JEREMY] C-c-c c'mon, c-c-c- c'mon, Go, go C-c-c c'mon, c-c-c- c'mon, Go, go I'm waiting for my porno to load My brain is gonna freakin' explode And now, of course, it's time to hit the road Which means I'll be uncomfortable all day But that really isn't such a change If I'm not feeling weird or super strange My life would be in utter disarray 'Cause freaking out is my okay Good morning time to start the day! C-c-c c'mon, c-c-c c'mon Go, go C-c-c c'mon, c-c-c c'mon Go, go Should I take a bus or walk instead? I feel my stomach filling up with dread When I get nervous my whole face goes red Dude, weigh the options calmly and be still A junior on the bus is killer weak But if I walk when I arrive I'm gonna straight up reek And my boxers will be bunchy and my pits will leak Ugh, God, I wish I had the skill To just be fine and cool and chill I don't wanna be a hero Just wanna stay in the line I'll never be your Rob DeNiro For me Joe Pesci is fine So I follow my own rules And I use them as my tools To stay alive I don't wanna be special, no, no I just wanna survive COMPANY C-c-c c'mon c-c-c c'mon Go, go C-c-c c'mon c-c-c c'mon Go, go CHLOE, spoken] So Jenna Roland said Madeline told Jake "I'll only have sex with you if you beat me at pool" And then she lost at pool Deliberately BROOKE, spoken] That is so awesome. spoken Brooke! spoken I mean slutty. JENNA, spoken] And then Madeline was all like--- spoken I'm telling the story, Jenna! Oh my God, he's like totally getting off on that. Ugh. RICH, spoken] Yo, don't touch me, tall ass! spoken Sorry, I was just trying to get to- spoken Jakey D! So what's the story with Madeline? JAKE, spoken] Oh man, I shouldn't say. But it's a good thing I rock at pool. JEREMY I navigate the dangerous hall Focus on a poster there on the wall Avoiding any eye contact at all And trying hard to remain unseen The poster's closer now, what does it say? It's a sign-up for the after-school play-- It's a sign-up sheet for getting called gay And that's not what I need right now End scene I hang a left and there's Christine... Christine... Christine... Christine Canigula Christine... spoken Did you say something? spoken I...Uh...Eh! JEREMY Well, that was smooth Yeah, that was super pimp My Mac Daddy game couldn't be more limp No time to wallow, no, instead, Just clear your brain and move ahead Accept that you're one of those guys Who'll be a virgin 'til he dies I don't wanna be a baller Just want some skills to count on If my nuts were any smaller They would be totally gone If I continue at this rate The only thing I'll ever date Is my MacBook Pro hard drive I don't wanna be Clooney, no, no I just wanna survive spoken Michael! [MICHAEL] Jeremy, my buddy How's it hanging? Lunch is banging Had my sushi, Got my slushie and more! The roll was negimaki And I'm feeling kinda cocky 'Cause the girl at Sev' Elev' gave me a generous pour spoken You're listening to Bob Marley again, aren't you? MICHAEL Oh, I'm listening to Marley And the groove is hella gnarly And we're almost at the end of this song Yeah, that was the end Now tell me friend How was class? You look like ass What's wrong? spoken I wrote Christine a letter telling her how I feel. spoken That's progress! spoken Yeah, I tore it up and flushed it. spoken Ugh... spoken It's still progress! spoken It's all good. Hey, I saw on Discovery That humanity has stopped evolving! spoken That's... good? spoken Evolution's "Survival of the Fittest", right? But now, because of technology, You don't have to be strong to survive! Which means there's never been a better time in history to be a loser! Ha! So own it! Why try to be cool when you could be-- spoken Signing up for the play! spoken I was gonna say getting stoned in my basement... spoken No! I mean, look who's signing up for the play! JEREMY Christine... MICHAEL Christine... & MICHAEL Christine... Christine Canigula Christine... Christine... Christine... COMPANY Christine Canigula Christine Canigula JEREMY I feel my body moving through the air See my converse walking over there Take a shaky breath and I prepare Who cares if people think I'm lame Christine signed, I'll do the same I grab the pen, I write my name spoken Gay! COMPANY (Laughter) spoken I like gay people JEREMY I'm never gonna be the cool guy I'm more the one who's left out Of all the characters at school I am not the one who the story's about Why can't someone just help me out And teach me how to thrive Help me to more than survive! COMPANY Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah ah ah... More than survive! Na, na, na, na, na na na na... More than survive! Na, na, na, na, na na na na... JEREMY If this was an apocalypse I would not need any tips In how to stay alive But since the zombie army's yet to descend And the period is going to end I'm just trying my best to pass the test and COMPANY Survive! C-c-c-c'mon, c-c-c-c'mon Go, go! Survive! C-c-c-c'mon, c-c-c-c'mon Go, go! COMPANY C-c-c-c'mon, c-c-c-c'mon Go, go! Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go Go... go! Category:Songs